


告白

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 直至今天，及川仍然记得一清二楚。与女性不同，那个男人的手坚硬而粗糙，还带着几分笨拙。他熟悉这双手的扣球力道，了解这双手的拦网动作，知道这双手所代表的强硬与蛮横，可他不曾想过，原来这双手也会轻轻颤抖。它们小心翼翼地环上及川的后背，仿佛在拥抱一个易碎的谎言。自那以后过了三年。三年以来，他再也没有见过牛岛若利。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3





	告白

[1]

居酒屋里充盈着火锅的热气。香味和笑声交织错落，同胃里的酒精一同发酵。及川刚放下杯子，旁边的女生便凑了过来。  
“及川君，你有在意的人吗？”  
“嗯……现在没有，以前倒是有一个。”  
“哎，什么时候的事？”  
“在老家打排球的时候。那时县里有个超级厉害的对手，因为老是赢不过他，我连做梦都会梦到他呢。”  
“那算什么呀！”女生咯咯笑了起来，巍峨的胸脯一起一伏。“我是问你有没有喜欢的女孩子啦。”  
“诶？是说这个啊——没有喔，目前。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
“骗人。”她嘟起了嘴，“不过为什么不打排球了呢？及川君在宫城很有名吧。”  
“那都是以前的事了。”他放下了斟得满满的啤酒，“而且托那个人的福，我们一次全国大赛都没去过。那还有打下去的意义吗？”  
“那个人……啊，刚才提到的对手君？”  
“嗯。牛岛若利。”  
“好难念！”  
“是啊。因为太难念了，大家都直接管他叫牛若。”  
“那，这个牛若现在在做什么？”  
“谁知道……应该还在打排球吧。”及川彻撑起了脑袋。“没法想象他不打排球的样子啊。”  
“那有什么意思嘛！”女生不以为然地笑了起来，“及川君和那种人不一样，没必要把人生赌在排球上。”  
及川彻笑了笑，没有说话。  
“对了对了，什么时候也给我们露一手嘛！我还没看过排球比赛呢。”  
“喂喂，饶了我吧……”  
“大家都想看啦！好不好嘛及川君，拜托你了！”  
“呃……”及川挠了挠了头发，忽然神色一变。“糟糕，我得先走了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“刚刚想起来我有个报告得明天交，那门课老师还挺难缠的……”他从地上爬起来，披上了挂着一旁的大衣。“你们好好玩，我先失陪啦。”  
“唉——”  
“不要嘛！”  
“抱歉抱歉。”及川双手合十地苦笑着，瞟了一眼男同学们怨恨的表情，无奈地摇了摇脑袋。单身汉们就是这样，求他联谊时像是耶稣再世，一到现场却好比末日再临。走出居酒屋，他在扑面而来的冷风中打了个寒颤。

“喂喂及川，你也太不够意思了吧！”  
朋友在电话里骂他。  
“你丫一走，所有女生都闹着回家。知道我们有多辛苦吗？而且找你搭话的可是隔壁大学的校花诶，长得那么可爱胸又大，你到底还有什么不满啊？”  
“诶——”及川笑着往地铁走。“是谁老嫌我碍事的？”  
“好像你现在就不碍事一样。”朋友悻悻地叹了口气。“算了，下次你可得来续摊啊。”  
“是是。”  
“及川。”  
“嗯？”  
“你没事吧。”  
“什么？”  
“呃……”友人顿了一顿，“那女生，问了你排球的事吧？”  
“……没办法嘛！及川大人太有名了。”及川提高了回答的声调。“怎么，你在担心我？”  
“那是。”朋友一反寻常地正经了起来，“一提到排球你就立马开溜，想不担心也难吧。”  
及川彻脸上的笑停住了。察觉出他的缄默，对方迅速地转移了话题。  
“……总之，你别在意那些女生的话了。下次可别溜了喔，好歹给我留个面子吧。”  
“嗯。”及川机械地应了应。“谢了。”  
“那拜啦。”  
“嗯。”  
挂断电话，他久久地停在了原地。那校花的样貌已经无处可循，甜腻的声音却挥之不去——  
“及川君和那种人不一样。”  
不一样？  
是啊，确实不一样。  
及川朝夜空吸了口气。寒冷单刀直入地剖开肺叶，令他的胸腔隐隐作痛。低下头，手机再次嗡嗡作响，显示着他现在最不想看见的名字。  
“……小岩！”男生语气虚浮。“真少见啊，你居然会自己打电话过来。”  
“还不是你动不动就搞人间蒸发！”青梅竹马在对面吼他，“联谊把脑子联丢了吗！”  
“诶，为什么小岩会知道？莫非你来东京跟踪我了……？！”  
“蠢货，谁有这个闲心跟踪你啊！”从音调就能听出岩泉青筋暴突。“你这种单细胞生物想做什么我用脚趾甲猜都猜得出来！”  
“单细胞生物？！小岩好过分——”  
及川拖长了尾音。换到以前，这语气早就让他挨了几个爆栗。身居两地之后，两人总会在这爆栗的间隙里停顿下来，留下一段尴尬的沉默。  
“……喂，垃圾川。你春假有什么安排？”  
“还没想好。”及川把手揣在口袋里，缩起了肩膀。“如果要就职的话，春假就得开始准备了。但在忙起来之前……”  
“春高快到了。”  
“嗯？”  
他没有听懂岩泉一的意思。  
“……什么什么？你该不会是要及川大人去应援吧。这种事我可……”  
“不是的。”  
岩泉打断了他的话。  
“回来吧。回来，帮他们赢得春高的优胜。”  
赢得？  
优胜？  
及川猛然顿住了步子。  
“……怎么回事。”  
“……今年这届小鬼很有潜力。”岩泉努力地说明着。“如果在战术上多下功夫，完全可能突破宫城。目前他们还没有发挥出自己的优势……但是及川，这不是你最擅长的领域了么？”  
将队员的优势最大化，利用技巧与战略制胜的排球。  
只要足够努力，谁都能打出的排球。  
及川彻的排球。  
“……小岩……”男人动了动喉结，干涩地笑了起来。“我已经三年没有打过球了。”  
“没问题的。”  
“什么没问题，我……”  
我没有那个资格。  
及川想这么告诉岩泉，但却出不了声。  
“……我知道了。”岩泉吁了口长气，“本来不想告诉你的……”  
“白鸟泽已经被乌野抢了几回风头了。为了拿到今年的优胜，他们特地请了某位O.B指导训练。啊啊，没错，就是我们熟悉的那一位。”  
牛若……不，不能这么叫他了。现在他已经是世界的牛岛了啊，世界的。  
“我说，及川。”

“你想赢的吧？”

[2]

当然想赢。  
与其说想赢，不如说他不知何为失败。体格也好，头脑也罢，及川彻从未领过败绩。然而一进入北川第一，裁判便吹响了哨声。

“——比赛结束，白鸟泽胜！”

……结束了。  
及川心里清楚，眼睛却还死死地钉在牛岛身上。破绽是看不出来了，能看到的只有牛岛面无表情的脸。那眼神俯瞰而来，或许是轻蔑，或许是得意，或许没有任何冗余的内涵。愤怒和悔恨来势汹汹，转瞬便被空虚取代。  
是什么呢，这种感觉。  
“及川……”前辈走过来，拍了拍他的肩。“列队吧。”  
“……”  
及川彻站了起来，沉默地转过了身。北川第一四个字烙在眼里，火辣辣地疼。  
作为北一正选上场的第一场比赛，以白鸟泽的全面胜利告终。鞠躬，握手，向客席道谢。及川跟在前辈的背后，走着走着便停了下来。  
“及川？怎么了。”  
“有什么地方不舒服么？医务室的话在那边——”  
男生摇了摇头。“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“前辈们经常遇到那种人吗？”  
“那种人？”  
前辈们面面相觑。  
“那个1号。”及川回忆着他的名字，“牛岛……若利。”  
“啊——没有没有，怎么会呢。”队长摇了摇手，“那家伙也是中一吧？中一就能有那种水平，只能说是天才了。”  
“天才……”  
“嗯。那种选手十年才能出一个，没必要把自己跟那种人比。”前辈拍了拍他的肩，“打起精神来！你已经表现的很好了。”  
“话又说回来，中一就这么高……”另一位前辈摇了摇头。“体能，力量，速度……无论哪一项都强得犯规，真不愧是传说中的怪童。”  
“……怪童？那是什么。”  
“大家给他起的外号啦。还挺符合那种特立独行的家伙的，谁叫他是天才呢。”  
几人干笑了几声，脸上都有些苦涩。  
“虽然让我来说有点奇怪，但输给那种人也是没办法的事。”队长拍了拍他的肩，“不要气馁。整理一下心情，再接再厉吧。”  
前辈们纷纷转过了身。只有及川站在原地，默默地攥紧了拳头。  
整理心情？  
再接再厉？  
不可能。  
要说为什么的话——  
一定是因为，那球太漂亮了。

及川不是没有见过优秀的选手。在他们手里，排球不再是排球，而是致命武器的一种。和任何一个排球爱好者一样，他对这种选手满怀着憧憬。可当这憧憬化作了同龄人的形态，它便成为了一个巴掌，真真实实地掴在了脸上。  
尽管很疼，但却令人热血沸腾。

英语老师的课讲得人昏昏欲睡。岩泉打了哈欠，看向了奋笔疾书的及川彻。  
“你在写什么？”  
“我在整理小牛若的资料。”  
“好恶！”岩泉提高了音调，被老师狠狠地瞪了一眼。  
“为了战术，战术！知己知彼百战百胜嘛。”  
“然后呢？牛若有什么致命的弱点吗。”  
“这个嘛……他基本上没有什么短板。”  
“……那优点呢？”  
“力量吧。力量。完全凭借先天优势，没有任何策略可言。真是让人不爽至极啊，天才这玩意。”  
“同感。”  
及川顿了一顿。  
“……昨晚，我梦到小牛若了。”  
“好恶！！”  
岩泉又没控制好音量。眼看老师敲了敲身下的讲台，他马上压低了声音。  
“什么梦？”  
“北川第一胜利的梦。”  
“那不是很好吗？”  
“话是这么说了……但比赛刚结束，小牛若就在球网对面冷冷地看着我，然后我就想，啊，这果然是梦吧。”  
“这算什么。”  
“不仅是梦。比赛的时候也好，练习的时候也好，脑子里老是浮现小牛若的脸。”  
“好恶！！！”  
“岩泉！稍微安静点！”老师忍无可忍地点名批评。她刚转过身，他就冲前面的座位踹了一脚。  
“没志气！”青梅竹马骂得毫不留情。“牛若来牛若去的，你丫是暗恋他吗！？”  
“……”  
“喂，回话。”  
“……”  
“基佬，回话！”  
及川彻的背影僵在那里，再也没了动静。看见他涨红的耳朵，岩泉一弄掉了自己的笔。

“我那是气红的。”  
“真的是气红的。”  
“你不能因为我耳朵红了就说我喜欢小牛若，这是诬陷——”  
“……”岩泉停下了脚步。“我说……为什么要解释这么多遍？”  
“哈？”及川眨眼。“不是你说我暗恋小牛若的吗？”  
“那一看就是玩笑吧！”  
“不要开这种性质恶劣的玩笑啊！”  
“怎么变成我的错了！”男生的额头绷出了青筋，“是你先这么在意他的吧！”  
“我那是……”  
“是什么？”  
“……没办法啊。”及川转头咕哝道。“那家伙的打法……太扯了。”  
“……”岩泉瞟了他一眼。“扯的是你吧。”  
“哈？！”  
“那家伙确实很扯，但这不是当然的么。”岩泉把手插在口袋里，漫不经心地踢着石子。“要我来说，你这家伙也不赖。”  
“哎？我？”  
“装什么傻。如果用马拉松来打比方的话，你背后还有大把大把的人在追着你跑呢。前面明明只有一个人，你却搞得这么消沉……”  
“……这样安慰自己也太逊了。”及川摇了摇头。“及川大人不要——”  
“是是，随你的便吧。”  
青梅竹马越走越远了。及川停在原地，看了看自己的鞋带。  
“……小岩。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想打排球。”  
“说什么傻话。不是一直在打么？”  
“不，不一样。”男生抬起双手，“我以前很喜欢排球。但那只是因为擅长才继续而已，并没有一定要完成的目标。可从输给白鸟泽的那一天开始，一切都不一样了。我想像那家伙一样打球……我想在场上留到最后。”  
岩泉默不作声地盯着他。  
“用小岩的例子来说，之前的我只是在跑罢了。直到小牛若出现在我的面前，我才找到了前进的目标。”及川扯了扯嘴角。“我想超过那个背影。他看到的风景是怎么样的，我也想要看看。”  
“及川……”男生欲言又止。“你果然喜欢他。”  
“你是从什么地方得出这个结论的？！”  
“算了，也不是不能理解。”岩泉背过身子，“无论如何，那家伙是真的很强，强到了让人生气的地步。”  
“小岩……”  
“但我讨厌那家伙！不觉得他的存在就很让人不爽吗？‘能够赢到最后的只有我这种天才！像你们这种出于兴趣打球的家伙，没有可能会战胜我！’”男生学着牛岛的表情。“……搞什么啊，示威似的。”  
示威……么。  
攥紧拳头，及川想起了牛岛的眼神。那道眼神直率而尖锐，不需要掩饰，不需要妥协。在这样的对手面前，自己一切的经验与技巧都化为了空谈。要说不嫉妒，那不可能。要说不羡慕，那也不可能。  
“……不过，这也没什么不好的。你不也这么觉得吗？”背着身后的蓝天，岩泉一扯起了嘴角：“正因为有这种家伙，排球才会这么有趣。正因为没法赢到最后，所以才想一直赢下去。”  
及川愣住了。路边的轿车溅起了层层积水，把他的裤腿溅了个措手不及。  
“——不过我不支持你跟牛若在一起。画面感好恶心。”男生毫不留情地转过了头。“要告白也可以，但要先赢过了他才行。”  
“都说了我不是……”  
“如果他答应了，你就狠狠地甩掉他！‘我喜欢的是第一名的你，现在的你已经没有价值了！’”  
“哪里的午间剧吗？！”  
“就这么定了，不准反悔。”  
“你倒是听我说话——”  
“呆子，不是说告白的事。”岩泉一的笑容透出了一丝坚定。“会赢的吧？下一次。”  
“啊……”及川顿了一顿，回给了他一个更大的笑容。

“当然会赢的。”

[3]

“——比赛结束，白鸟泽胜！”

及川把头埋在龙头前，听见了背后的脚步声。  
“再等两分钟。我马上就……”他侧眼一瞥，迅速地皱起了眉头。  
“怎么，是你啊。”  
哪壶不开提哪壶。牛岛若利杵在面前，面无表情地盯着及川。  
“特意过来嘲笑我的么？”  
“我没有这个闲心。”  
“哈！接下来还要进军全国，所以没空理我这种小喽啰咯？是是，小的这就告退，祝您一路顺风——”  
“为什么没来白鸟泽？”  
男生回过头，有点难以置信地颦起了眉。  
“……为什么我要去白鸟泽？”  
“青叶城西不能发挥出你的能力。无论指挥的功力多好，成员太差就没有意义。”牛岛用平板的音调作着陈述，“作为二传手，你连这都不明白吗？”  
“……呃，这是挑衅吗？”及川彻的太阳穴痛起来了。  
“不，只是想知道缘由。”  
“这还需要什么缘由。我讨厌你，想要打败你，所以绝对不会跟你成为队友。”  
“你要因为个人喜恶断送自己的未来吗？”  
“断送……”及川失笑。“我说小牛若，你是不是搞错了什么啊？虽然这次青城是输了，但这之后可还有三年呢。我会拼上一切，用我自己的方式取得胜利。”  
被称为怪童的男人皱起了眉头，一个字也没听懂。  
“打败我有那么重要么？”  
“当然。”  
看着对方困惑的眼神，及川生机勃勃地笑了起来。  
“这么说吧——你的排球属于天才，而我的排球属于凡人；你的排球属于才能，我的排球属于奋斗；你的排球属于一个人，而我的排球属于六个人。小牛若，你觉得哪一方会输呢？”  
“让球落到地上的那一方。”  
“哈！真有你的风格。”男生收起了笑容。“不过在我看来，过于自大的人才会输。”  
“确实，青叶城西不存在能够超越你的部员，无论有多么优秀，大家终归还是凡人。但这就够了，你只有一个人，但我们有六个人——要说这是逞强也无所谓。但早在北一我就决定了，我要用六个人的力量来打败你们。”  
牛岛注视着他的眼睛。那双眸子同赛时一样，往外透着明亮的光。  
“如果你没能打败我呢？”他问。“那证明你们的排球也不过如此。”  
及川顿了顿，语调平淡。  
“那，我就放弃排球。”  
“……此话当真？”  
“当真啊。”男生耸了耸肩，“不巧的是，我对青叶城西的排球很有信心。等着看吧，小牛若——我一定会把你那不讲理的排球打得满地找牙，让你后悔今天自己说的话。”  
牛岛沉默了几秒。  
“要来白鸟泽么？”  
“哈？”及川皱起了眉头。“拜托，你想让我现在转学吗？”  
“不是。”牛岛摇了摇头。“我的意思是……”

寒假还未结束，偌大的校园里空无一人。及川走进体育馆，好奇地张望了一阵。  
“原来白鸟泽的体育馆长这样啊。”男生打量着一旁的设备。“带我过来没问题吗？”  
“没关系。现在是寒假，老师不会发现的。”  
“……呃。”及川挑了挑眉头。“姑且提醒你，我们是敌人喔？就这样带我过来参观，不怕我窃取什么机密战术吗。”  
“白鸟泽不需要战术。”牛岛放下了包，“况且，青叶城西也没有让我当做敌人的价值。”  
及川的尾巴树了起来。  
“哈？！我可是一直把你当作敌人看待的啊！”  
“我知道，但并不必要。”牛岛冲及川抬了抬下巴。“想看全景的话，从这里上楼梯。”  
“……”  
及川在想象里把牛岛卸成了八块。白鸟泽的队员们已经开始了练习，偶尔有人朝他投来疑惑的眼神，但并没有人对此表示异议。看来在白鸟泽，谁也不会悖逆牛岛的决定。  
绝对王者。  
……不，想都别想。及川自嘲地哼了一哼。他并不傻，知道进入白鸟泽就能不战而胜，不费吹灰之力地突进军全国。但牛岛是他必须逾越的一道障壁——不但是因为他让自己尝到的败绩，更是因为他拥有及川所渴求的一切。岩泉说得没错，牛岛若利的存在本身就是一种挑战。只有打败牛岛，他才能在命运面前证明自己。  
那么，为什么——  
为什么，视线总会被他吸引。  
投球，拦网，过关斩将，所向披靡。  
牛岛很强，这一点他不是第一天知道了。可离开赛场，这种感觉反而来得更为强烈。没办法，对方毕竟是上天眷顾的男人，总能将排球的魅力发挥得淋漓尽致。哪怕及川想把眼神转向别处，牛岛也会将它拉回原位，黏得动弹不得。  
贴在脖子上的碎发。  
宽阔的肩幅。  
被汗洇湿的T恤里，若隐若现的肌肉轮廓。  
从眉毛看往指尖，再从指尖看向胸口。就这么看着他，看着他，就好像……  
好像自己真的暗恋他一样。

“有什么收获么？”牛岛走上二楼，用毛巾擦着脸上的汗。  
“没什么。想到青城输给了这种队伍我就来气——”及川没精打采地看着楼下。“战术也好，合作也好，统统都不像样。”  
牛岛看起来并不怎么生气。他放下毛巾，把手撑在了栏杆上。  
“这就是我要你来的用意。运动依靠的是天生的才能，如果力量足够强大，那么无需战术也能得胜。如果你当初选择了白鸟泽的话，我们想必会比现在更强。”  
及川彻挑了挑眉毛。  
“我算明白了。你这是想让我后悔？”  
“只是想让你认清事实。”牛岛注视着面前的球场。“青城是无法让你获得优胜的。高中已经没有办法了，但大学还有机会——”  
“为我尽力吧，及川。”  
一阵短暂的沉默。下面的队员正在绕场慢跑，一二一，一二一。  
“……什么都不明白啊，小牛若你。”男生把下巴搁上手臂，勾了勾好看的嘴角。“跟你同队的话，我迟早会选择退部的。”  
牛岛瞥他一眼，不自觉地颦起了眉。  
“为什么？”  
“会被压垮啊。”及川静静地注视着身下的人群。“一定会。”  
“……不会被失败压垮，但会被胜利压垮？”  
“胜利吗……”及川彻漫不经心地撇了撇嘴。“可是不战胜你，我就没法获得胜利。”  
“？”牛岛费解地看向了他。“此话怎讲。”  
“……”  
“不想说的话就算了。”  
“不，告诉你也没关系。”及川垂下了睫毛。“可是，怎么说呢……我啊，从小就很顺利。长得好看，脑子又聪明，上哪都能讨人喜欢。在进入北一之前，我从来没有怀疑过自己。只要我想得到什么，我就一定能得到。”  
毕竟还是小鬼嘛，他说。  
“但遇见你以后，一切都改变了。从那之后我才明白，无论我在别人眼里有多出色，到底也只是凡人而已。我开始焦躁，开始嫉妒，开始为理所当然的事情迁怒他人……真是的，越想越觉得讨厌。”  
“……讨厌我么。”  
“不。”及川说，“讨厌我自己。”  
排球砸在地上的声音和球鞋摩擦的声音相互交杂，填充了两人之间的沉默。  
“我很中意你的排球。”牛岛说。  
及川愣了愣，不可思议地回过了头。  
“可你明明就不把我当做敌人。”  
“因为我们不应该是敌人。”牛岛盯着白鸟泽的部员，略微绷紧了眉心。“整个宫城县里没有比你更好的二传手。而能把你的力量发挥的淋漓尽致的不是别处，正是这里。如果你能和我联手，白鸟泽一定能够夺得全国冠军。”  
及川彻愣了一愣，突然笑了。  
“说了这么多，你还是什么都不明白嘛。”  
“什么？”  
“我不是说了么。是你让我意识到了自己的局限，也让我意识到了自己的缺陷。我执着的不是什么全国冠军——”  
而是你啊，牛岛若利。  
牛岛转过脸，盯着轻轻笑着的及川。  
“你就那么讨厌我？”  
“是呀。”及川彻淡淡地笑了，“讨厌到了想要否定自己的程度。”  
不知为何，牛岛从那侧脸里读出了几分寂寥。他皱起了眉头，再一次转过了身子。  
“……来我这里。”  
“哈？”及川失笑，“死缠烂打吗？真讨厌啊。”  
“反正你已经这么讨厌我了，再讨厌我一点也没有区别。”牛岛平静地阐述着自己的理论。“如果你厌恶自己的话，我会肯定你。如果你怀疑自己的话，我会让你赢——”  
“来吧，及川。倘若你真的重视排球，那就没有拒绝的道理。”  
“……”男生哑口无言。“你还真是自信。”  
“我想不出能怀疑自己的理由。”  
“哈！”及川冲他吐了吐舌头，“好意我心领了，但你做梦去吧！我是绝对不会给你传球的，这辈子都不会！”  
“……是么。”牛岛并不气恼。“我并不讨厌你这种性格。”  
“你的性格我倒是再讨厌不过了。”  
“没关系。及川，总有一天——”牛岛转过眼神，俯瞰着自己麾下的球场。

总有一天，你会明白的。

[4]

“——比赛结束，白鸟泽胜！”

从仙台城遗迹往下俯瞰，整个市区都能尽收眼底。及川趴在栏杆上，冲着仙台扔出了纸飞机。  
“啊……”  
逆风了。飞机没能如愿地飞向远方，反而落在了及川的背后。他回过头，看见捡起那架飞机的路人，迅速地皱起了眉头。  
“……你怎么会在这？”  
“这是我的问题。”牛岛取下了耳机。“我每天回家都会绕过这里。”  
“你说回家……”及川打量着他身上的运动服。“就这么跑回家？”  
“有什么问题么。”  
“……不，只是佩服你的体力。”男生转过了身子，“社团活动以后居然还能长跑，真不愧是以蛮力见长的你。”  
没听出他话里的揶揄，牛岛打开了手里的飞机。  
“这是什么……进路调查表……？”  
牛岛眨了眨眼睛。男生一把将表夺了回来，揉成了一团废纸。  
“不用交上去么。”  
“回头说弄掉了就好。”及川转过了头，“现在不想交。”  
牛岛看了眼及川的侧脸，同他一起看向了山下的仙台。时近黄昏，天仍然蓝得过分，楼宇却已经被染上了金色。秋天的风吹乱了及川的刘海，让牛岛一时无法分辨他的眼神。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“什么。”  
“进路。”  
“没什么打算。”  
“……什么叫没什么打算。”及川莫名地不爽了起来。“总会有的吧，人生规划之类的。”  
“不需要那种东西。”牛岛在风里眯起了眼睛。“体育生会被推荐入学。再然后参加甄选，和球队签约。”  
“啊是么。”及川兴趣缺缺地点了点头，“也是啊，你肯定会当职选的。”  
“？”男生转过了脸。“你不也是么。”  
“我……”及川顿了一顿。“……跟你没关系。”  
牛岛瞥了他一眼。  
“不喜欢排球么。”  
“哈？怎么可能。”  
“那为什么不当职选。”  
及川抿了抿嘴。“……我说小牛若，职选可不是什么那么好当的喔？全国打排球的人那么多，能够脱颖而出就已经很困难了，这还不是什么赚钱的行业。年薪比上班族高不了多少，表现不好还会被球团解雇。别提什么退役之后的保障了，光靠在联盟打球的经验，根本没法在普通的会社立足。如果没法成为国民明星，成了职选也没有任何好处。”  
根本就是赌博啊，排球。男生喃喃自语着，攥紧了手里的废纸。牛岛瞥了他一眼，又朝远处转回了眼神。  
“所以呢？”  
“什么所以不所以的。不是都说了吗，这些都是……”  
“是借口。”牛岛打断了他。“是你逃避风险的借口。”  
“……”  
及川动了动喉结。几个游客经过他们，留下了一串夹杂着异国语言的笑声。  
“……你说得对。”他自嘲地笑了。“但能说出这种话的人，也只有小牛若你了。”  
不是每个人都有能力承担风险的，及川如是说。  
“什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”男生越说声音越小，“只是感觉……”  
“？”  
“……感觉很渴。”及川彻猛地抬起了头来。“都是和你说这么多话害的。去去去，请我喝草莓牛奶！”  
“及川？”牛岛被他往自贩机前推。“……草莓牛奶？”  
“香草的也行。”  
男生满脸疑惑地走远了。及川看着他在自贩机前皱眉张望的模样，忍不住笑出了声。这家伙怎么搞的，越看越觉得笨头笨脑，和之前的印象也差太远了。之前的印象……及川抛了抛手里的纸球，想起了那场一败涂地的比赛。  
那时的感觉至今无法忘怀。仿佛全身全灵都从沉眠中被人唤醒，血液在体内奔腾不息，令心脏不住地撞击胸腔。每一个细胞都在冲自己咆哮，就是这个人，就是这个人——  
“那个……请问，您是牛岛选手吗？”  
及川的瞳孔放大了。  
两个年轻女生拦在了牛岛面前，在得到肯定回复的时候发出了一阵欢声。  
“我们是职业排球的粉丝，”女生们兴奋地自我介绍道，“那个，恭喜您入选日本代表！我们都很激动的，没想到宫城会有这么厉害的选手……”  
“啊，能给我们签个名吗？如果可以的话，合影也……”  
“真的吗？太谢谢你了！等一下……糟糕，我忘记带笔了！”  
“笔吗？我这里有的，你帮我拿着这个……不好意思啊牛岛君，这家伙丢三落四的……”  
“笨蛋！人家是日本代表，得叫牛岛选手吧。”  
“啊！抱歉抱歉，是牛岛选手才对，牛岛选手——”

牛岛选手。  
不是小牛若。  
是牛岛选手。  
跟粉丝签名合影什么的……简直像是真正的名人一样。不，这家伙确实是货真价实的名人了。这个年龄就成为了日本代表，以后只会越来越出名。登上新闻，登上电视，登上街头巷尾的杂志广告，成为众所周知的排球明星。  
一阵风从背后吹来。及川在飘扬的落叶里睁大了眼睛，睁着睁着，忽然领会到了自己拼命睁眼的用意。  
咦。  
咦？

“比赛加油喔，我们会为牛岛选手应援的！”  
照完合影，两位粉丝心满意足地离去了。牛岛冲她们点了点头，转过身来，面前却早已没了及川的踪影。他回头张望一阵，终于在出口看见了及川。  
“喂，及川。”牛岛加快了步子。“及川——”  
男生没有回头，自顾自地往前走去。牛岛刚搭上他的肩膀，及川便打开了他的手，拔腿就是一阵冲刺。  
“及川……”  
没办法了。牛岛小心地把铝罐揣进口袋里，追向了奔跑的男生。路旁的树叶红黄相间，在夕阳的余晖里泛着好看的秋色。可惜牛岛无心欣赏美景，他好不容易才追上及川，在他左右晃来晃去。  
“及川。”  
“及川。”  
“及川，你要的草莓牛奶——”  
对方跑得更快了。没办法，牛岛皱了皱眉，自己也加快了脚步。没料到他会跑到自己前头，及川终于停了下来，撑着膝盖气喘吁吁。  
“为什么……”及川咬牙切齿。“为什么要跑到我前面？”  
牛岛擦了把汗。  
“不这么做，你就不会听我说话吧。”  
“……”  
“及川？”牛岛歪过脑袋，看见了他发红的眼睛。“你怎么了。”  
“没怎么。”男生迅速转开了眼神。“……所以呢？你想说什么。”  
“……你要的草莓牛奶卖完了。香草的也。”  
“哦是么，那不正好吗。”及川推开了他，“我要回去了。”  
“——所以我买了别的。”  
男生停住了脚步。  
“……什么？”  
“年糕小豆汤。”  
“你是老爷爷吗！”  
“都是甜的，我想跟草莓牛奶没什么差别。”  
“哈？！”及川有点抓狂了，“草莓牛奶是牛奶，年糕小豆汤是小豆汤，怎么可能会一样！没有的话不买就好了，为什么会选小豆汤啊！”  
“……”牛岛默默地把易拉罐揣了回去。及川看着他低头时露出的发旋，重重地叹了口气。  
“给我。”他把罐子抢了过来，用它敲了敲牛岛的脑袋。“谢了。”  
“……”  
牛岛抬起头，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。及川刚想转身，牛岛便捉住了他的手腕。  
“干嘛？要钱不给啊。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“哈？”  
“你想说什么？”牛岛又重复了一遍。“你是有话想说的吧。”  
“什么，我没……”及川试图挣脱他的手，但没有成功。  
“有什么想说的就告诉我。”牛岛抓得更紧了。“我不像你，对别人的想法没有那么敏感。老实说，你在想什么，我直到现在都搞不明白……可要是想说什么的话，说出来不就好了么？”  
“说吧。”他注视着及川的瞳孔。“我会听着的，所以说吧。”  
及川眨了眨眼睛，怔怔地看着他。说？说什么？自己能跟牛岛若利说些什么？  
我不会去白鸟泽的，你是我的敌人，我必须打败你——  
这个说过了。  
我羡慕你，我嫉妒你，我讨厌你，我憎恨你，又或者我讨厌的不是你，是和你对比之下的自己——  
这个也说过了。  
那这个如何呢？

想要和你站在同等的地方。  
想要让你付出同等的感情。  
想要对你具有同等的意义。  
才不要做什么六分之一的队友。要做就做敌人，全世界仅此一个的敌人。让你像我考虑你一样考虑我，让你像我注视你一样注视我，让你像我在意你一样在意我——  
可经历过这么多场失利，及川彻早就明白了过来。人生不如意十有八九，想被排球垂青也好，想去获得胜利也好，想要战胜牛岛、战胜自己，可能都是他无法实现的那八九之一。

“……怎么了及川。哪里不舒服么？及川——及川？”

[5]

球撞上网檐，有气无力地弹了地上。  
“就到这了，呆子。”岩泉捡着散乱的球。“以为你的膝盖是用铁做的么。”  
及川没有回答。他气喘吁吁地看着脚下，感觉像是站在悬崖边缘，稍一失足即会粉身碎骨。那就这么办吧——他这么想着，把自己扔在了地上。  
“……不行了。”  
“什么。”  
“小飞雄进步得太快了。”及川用手覆住了双眼。“再这样下去……在打败小牛若之前，我们就会输给乌野。”  
岩泉默不作声地放下球来，冲及川的腹部狠狠地踢了一脚。  
“不是说了让你别说这种丧气话了吗！”  
及川没有叫疼。见他毫无反应，岩泉一动了动喉结，捡起了手边的球。  
“害怕？”  
“……有点。”  
“怕被影山超过？”  
“不全是。”及川注视着球场的地板。“但这次春高，是打败小牛若最后的机会了。”  
岩泉从余光里瞥了一眼青梅竹马，又把眼睛挪回了球上。  
“为什么是最后？以后还长着吧。”  
“话是这么说了……但我跟他夸下了海口。”及川从地板上支起了身子。“如果高中三年都没有赢过他的话，我就放弃排球。所以如果再不打赢的话……”  
这就是我最后一场比赛啦。  
“……”  
岩泉没有说话。  
“……小岩？”  
“干嘛。”  
“不……”及川有些迟疑地看着队友。“……我还以为你会骂我呢。不是一直都这样吗？只要我一说丧气话，你就会训斥我。‘排球是六个人的！’‘现在放弃还早着呢！’……之类的。”  
“……”  
岩泉把手上的球颠到最高点，狠狠地打向了对面。球体划过了一个完美的弧线，在球场地板上轻轻跳跃。  
“我说啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“你没必要这么执着于牛若吧。”  
“我知道你看不惯牛若，也知道你很想打败他。大家都是这样的，没有一个人不想打倒白鸟泽。但是及川，你有必要为此赌上自己的未来吗？”  
及川彻愣愣地看向岩泉。后者已经捡回了球，反手将它掷了过来。  
“之前也说过吧。如果用马拉松来比喻的话，你已经跑在很多人面前了。你是青叶城西的主将，是全宫城二传的憧憬，每次比赛都有女生过来给你加油。你有更高的目标，这我理解。可因为不如牛若而放弃排球？不可理喻也得有个限度。”  
“而且，排球不是你说放弃就能放弃的东西。”岩泉直直地注视着他的瞳孔。“你能做好放弃的觉悟吗？你能离开球场，在没有排球的世界活下去吗？你能眼睁睁地看着牛岛渐行渐远，把你彻底地甩在后面吗？”  
及川低下了头，盯着自己手里的排球。  
直径二十厘米，净重二百八十克。轻如鸿毛，却又重若千钧。  
那是及川彻的心。

从和牛岛若利相遇开始，及川开始明白了某些事情。  
爱并不等同于快乐，付出也不等同于回报。而即便没有回报，爱也会带来伤害，带来痛苦。  
喜欢排球。  
喜欢你的排球。  
但是——

“……我不知道。”  
及川彻垂下头来，双肩颤抖。  
“我能不能做到，我为什么做不到，我要怎么做才好……已经，什么都不知道了。我从来没有想过，打球原来是这么痛苦的事情。”男生把额头贴向排球，发出了零星的哽咽。  
“果然，有些事是努力也无能为力的吗？”  
无论自己怎么努力，凡人仍是凡人。  
无论自己怎么追逐，背影仍是背影。  
厌恶你。拒绝你。嫉妒你。仇恨你——可无论自己怎么做，仍然无法让眼神离开你。你是球网背后的幽灵，无法驱散，也无法靠近。  
这并不是岩泉第一次看到及川的眼泪了。他熟悉这个人的泪水，可那些泪水是悔恨的、愤怒的、激动的，没有一回像现在这样，浸透了无力与悲哀。他听着及川啜泣了一会，最后在他面前蹲了下来，取下了他手里的球。  
“及川。”  
男生低着头，不愿抬起脸来看他。  
“要怎么对待排球，是由你自己决定的事情。可如果你真的痛苦到了无法面对的程度，那么，放下它也不是不可以。”  
岩泉把手里的排球小心翼翼地放到了地上。  
球和泪水一起落在了地上，发出了微弱的抽泣。  
“你已经很了不起了。没有人会因此责怪你的。你是青叶城西的英雄，所以，所以……”  
及川抬起泪痕纵横的脸。岩泉静静地看着他，说出了早已抵达的结论。

“及川，用你喜欢的方式活下去。”

他还记得和牛岛若利最后一次见面的情景。那时春高刚刚结束，他坐公车路过白鸟泽，鬼使神差地下了车。及川说不清楚这么做的缘由，只知道四月一旦到来，他和牛岛便不再会有交集。  
于是他来了。春假里的体育馆里空无一人，空旷的场馆里铺满了黄昏。及川拿了颗球来，随便拍了拍，用自己惯用的姿势发了个球。球用漂亮的弧线越过球网，却因没有目标，遗憾地落在了地上。  
不可能有目标的。他没有告诉牛岛自己要来，也不知道牛岛的时间安排。春高结束，完成交接，他已经没有了再来白鸟泽的理由。及川心里明白，要想见到牛岛若利，去仙台城便是最好的选择。可另一方面他也知道，离开球场，自己便无法完成真正的告别。  
告别。  
及川躺下身来，阖上了双眼。他想象着牛岛踩在这地板上的样子。想象着他面无表情地站在这里，热身，训练，在队友的玩笑里摸不着头脑。他回忆着牛岛的声音，牛岛的表情，牛岛扣球的力道，牛岛发球的姿势……以及那姿势背后的，别的什么。  
北川第一。青叶城西。排球落在地上的声音。排球落在手上的重量。离开地面时卷起的气流，在球网对侧看到的风景。他看见了对自己拳打脚踢的岩泉，看到了要自己教他传球的影山，看到了隔着球网看着自己的牛岛——他们对视着，仿佛时间不再流逝。  
不知何时，耳边响起了运动鞋底摩擦的声音。及川并没有睁眼。说来奇怪，他知道来的人是谁，并且笃定地相信着自己的判断。那个人走到及川身边，蹲下身来，轻轻地碰上了他的眼角。及川这才发现，原来自己流下了眼泪。  
他看向面前的牛岛若利。夕阳给了这个男人朦胧的毛边，令他一成不变的表情也柔和了一些。以最后一面来说，或许也不算很坏。及川彻想着，忽然有了种自暴自弃的释然。于是他支起身子，抚上了宿敌的脸。  
——你大概永远都不会明白吧。不明白也没关系，就这么不明不白地忘个一干二净，反而是对你我最好的慈悲。就这么把它埋在记忆深处，作为年少轻狂的其中一桩，在酒后闲谈时随口提起吧——  
在那个时候，确实有这么一个人，愚蠢地舍弃了自己的心。  
及川抬起头，吻上男了人干燥的嘴唇。牛岛猛地绷紧了身子，手臂抬到了空中，似乎在犹豫是否应该推开自己。然而在片刻的迟疑之后，它们小心翼翼地环上了及川的后背，仿佛拥抱着一个易碎的谎言。与女性不同，那个男人的手坚硬而粗糙，还带着几分笨拙。他熟悉这双手的扣球力道，了解这双手的拦网动作，知道这双手所代表的强硬与蛮横，可他不曾想过，原来这双手也会轻轻颤抖。

自那以后过了三年。  
三年以来，他再也没有见过牛岛若利。

[6]

“诶——你拒绝了他吗？”  
“没办法啊，就职活动很忙的诶。”及川把手机夹在肩膀上，扫视着自贩机里残余的货物。“草莓牛奶草莓牛奶……啊，卖光了。”  
“你又来了。前年是学校研修，去年是集体旅行，总之就是不打算回来了吧？”母亲在电话里数落着他。“真是的，就那么讨厌宫城吗？”  
“不，没有这回事啦……”及川干笑了两声。“香草牛奶……也卖完了。”  
“彻。”  
“嗯？”  
“你没有在逃避吧？”  
及川愣了一愣。  
“说什么呢老妈。我看起来像个逃犯吗？”男生在脸上笑了笑，眼神却在自贩机上游离了起来。“真过分——”  
“像啊。”  
母亲干脆利落地说。  
“我们家秉行放养主义。如果你觉得这么做可以，我们完全支持你的决定。但是彻，这真的是你想要的人生吗？大家都想平平稳稳地活下去。但如果你以为放弃排球就能避开风险的话，你就太瞧不起现实的重量了。”  
“现实这玩意啊，无论你走到哪里都会追上来的。如果没法战胜它，你就只能逃避它。可逃避也不是那么简单的事情——要想逃开什么的话，必须朝相反的方向前进不可。否则你就只是站在原地、对现实视而不见而已。”  
“在我看来，你没有放弃排球，只是放弃了自己。想逃避的话就拼命地逃开好了。但在那之前，你得好好地做个了断。你不是一直都想打败白鸟泽吗？那就回来吧。回宫城来，帮帮你那些可爱的后辈——”  
“如果他们输了，那证明你是对的，你有逃避的权利。如果他们赢了，那证明你是错的，你可以在这条路上走下去。”  
所以回来吧，彻。  
回到仙台。  
回到青城。  
回到你青春的墓前，和它说声再见。  
及川没有回话。自贩机上亮着一排排的红灯，只有年糕小豆汤的标识仍是绿的。他摁下手指，听见了身下的响声。

其实也不是完全断了联系。  
应该说，哪怕他不愿意，还是会得知对方的消息。地铁站前的广告，拉面店里的电视，书店里的体育杂志。牛岛若利遵循着早已铺好的道路，在国民明星的道路上稳步前进。至于及川则放弃排球，过上了四平八稳的大学生活。上课，打工，联谊，被认识两周的女孩告白，又在交往两周后被甩。  
及川彻是喜欢她们的。女孩子都很可爱，表情很丰富，身上也没有汗味。但那种轻飘飘的喜欢没有根基，风一吹便随之而去。无论是什么类型的女孩子都不行，不，无论是谁都不行——对于及川彻而言，他们都缺乏了某种关键的东西。

“先出石！再猜拳！输了的人看那边！啊——及川你又输了！”  
“为什么啊！”喝得半醉的及川锤着桌子。“为什么总是我输啊——”  
“呐呐及川君，真心话还是大冒险？”女生咯咯笑着凑了过来。“虽然你已经大冒险好几次了耶。”  
“让他真心话！”朋友的脸也喝红了。“你们出的大冒险都太便宜他了。可恶，我也想去问那个大胸服务生电话啊！”  
“诶——你问了人家就会给你吗？”  
“对啊，是因为对方是及川君才会给的吧！”  
“吵死了！”友人恼羞成怒，“我是联谊主催，我说真心话就真心话！”  
“那就真心话咯。”及川扬起了脸笑。“行啊，想问什么就问吧。”  
“要保证是真话喔？”  
“真的真的——”  
“那及川君，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
及川彻咧开嘴笑了。  
“嗯……这个有点难说啊。好像有，好像又没有——”  
“真是的，不是说了是真话吗？”  
“哈哈。真没办法啊……那，就算作有吧。”  
“诶——是谁是谁？”  
“我们认识吗？”  
“长得好看么？”  
问题像连珠炮一样掷了过来。  
“不，你们都不认识。长得嘛……一点都不可爱就是了。个子很高，长了一幅扑克脸，看起来凶的要命。”  
“及川君原来喜欢这个类型呀。”女生们看起来有些讶异。“那，她叫什么名字？”  
“名字？”  
及川彻顿住了。  
“他的名字是——”

混账。蠢货。排球笨蛋。不读空气。  
怪童。绝对王者。牛若。小牛若。  
牛岛。  
若利。  
牛岛若利——  
我喜欢你，牛岛若利。  
三年过去，他总算可以承认这一点了。  
他喜欢牛岛的排球，也同样喜欢牛岛若利。

可是太晚了。一切都在前进——岩泉在大学当上了主将，影山入选了日本代表，日向成为了新一代的小巨人，成为了各大球团争抢的宠儿。金田一正在筹划告白，花卷被甩了第三次，松川交了女友又分了手。  
只有及川彻留在了这里。十八岁的他不但没有消失殆尽，反而停在了白鸟泽的体育馆里。只要提到喜欢的人，脑海里就只能冒出牛岛的名字。仿佛中间的三年从来没有过去，仿佛中间的三年永远没有过去。  
然而母亲说的没错。逃跑意味着另一个层面的前进，如果他真的想逃离排球，他就必须往前迈进。同理，如果他想彻彻底底地放弃牛岛，那他就必须做出决断。

“小岩？是我。嗯？不不不，没有醉啦。真的没有——就是喝了一点酒。”  
“那不就是醉了吗！蠢货，你以为现在几点了？”  
及川傻乎乎地笑了起来。笑了半天以后他说：  
“周六下午。”  
“什么？”  
“我买好新干线的票了。”他在夜风里闭上了眼睛，“周六下午到。”  
“……阿姨知道么？”  
“嗯。跟她发过短信了。”  
“需要人来接吗。”  
“不了，也没什么东西好带。啊，土产要什么好？吃的可以吗？”  
“笨蛋。”岩泉放低了声音，“那种东西怎样无所谓。”  
及川又笑了。他的青梅竹马总是这样，根本没法藏住自己的感情。  
“话又说回来了……”男人顿了一顿，“为什么突然变想法了？”  
“嗯？啊——老妈骂了我一顿。骂我是逃兵。很过分吧，那个老太婆。”  
“我觉得把自己老妈叫成老太婆的人才过分。”岩泉的语气放缓了下来。“而且，阿姨一点儿也没说错。”  
“诶。小岩你是她的伙伴吗？及川大人好伤心！”  
“笨蛋。我的伙伴不是某位讨人厌的帅哥大人么？要不是为了他，我才不会这么说。”  
及川眯起眼睛，注视着阳台外的夜景。灯火通明的东京塔藏在楼宇角落，照亮了暗沉的天空。  
“我不是逃兵喔。”他顿了一顿。“因为不是逃兵，所以才要成为逃兵不可。”  
“哈？那要是被抓了呢。”  
“求之不得。”及川拿起手旁的易拉罐，往嘴里送了一口。“恶，甜死了！”  
“……你在喝什么？”  
“昨天买的小豆汤。”  
“……为什么是小豆汤，你是老头子吗……”  
“哈哈！”及川又喝了一口。“啊好甜，不行了受不了了，真的好甜——”  
“受不了了还喝它做什么。”  
“嗯？你这就不懂了吧。”及川故作玄虚地哼了两声，“这是恋爱的滋味啊，小岩。”  
“年糕小豆汤？”  
“年糕小豆汤。”

收拾整齐的行李。  
装在口袋的车票。  
喝得见底的易拉罐，整整齐齐地摆在了周二回收的垃圾里。

走吧。  
去说再见吧。

[7]

“不行。你手臂力量不够，这样发球容易失误。观察我的动作，用这个地方……对，就是这样，你再试试。”及川拍了拍后辈的肩膀，在岩泉旁边坐了下来。  
“这届的素质还真不赖。”  
“怎么。后悔自己生早了？”  
“那倒不是——我们的队伍也不比他们差多少。再说了，没有对手的话也很无聊嘛。”  
“哈！”岩泉摇了摇头。“牛若那种对手还是敬谢不敏吧。”  
及川彻勾了勾嘴角，无言地看着面前的球场。  
“说来，你和牛若联系过吗？”  
“没有联系的必要吧。我都那么讨厌他了，何必再自找没趣。”  
“是吗。”岩泉平淡地哼了哼，“但那家伙之前还专门来大学跟我对质呢，问为什么你没有出现在联赛的名单上。”  
“诶……”及川露出了茫然的神色。“然后呢？”  
“当然是实话实说啦。告诉他及川放弃了排球，到东京的大学去了。”  
“哦，是么。”  
“……”  
“……怎么了，那副被鱼刺噎住的表情。”  
“不……只是想到了一些事情。怎么说好……我从来没有见过牛若那种表情。”  
“……表情？”  
“对。就是你现在的表情——”岩泉咂了咂嘴。“怎么搞的，连你都是这种被甩了一样的脸——”  
“……”  
“……等一等。这么说来，好像以前也有类似的话题……”记忆被一并焊上，迸出了节节火花。“及川，你……？！”  
“……嘿嘿。”男生自嘲地笑了起来。  
“……什么时候开始的？”  
“不知道。可能是从见他第一面就开始了。”  
“可是……”岩泉不可置信地看着他。“那都已经九年了啊。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？”他反问道。“你喜欢了他整整九年？”  
“没办法。”及川抬起手来撑住了脑袋。“不是那种说忘就忘的关系嘛。”  
岩泉停了两秒。  
“你跟他说过吗？”  
“怎么可能！”他失笑道，“不是小岩你自己说过的么。不赢过那家伙的话，我是不能告白的——”  
及川本来想开个玩笑，不想岩泉不但没有笑，反倒一拳挥来，差点揍断了他的鼻梁。  
“……别开玩笑了。”  
及川捂着流血的鼻子，呆然地看着岩泉。  
“我以为……我以为如果放下排球，你会意识到它有多重要，然后鼓起勇气，重新回到球场。可是没想到，三年下来，你居然还是这么窝囊！”  
岩泉气得双肩颤抖。他一把拽过及川的衣领，用眼神刺穿了他的眼睛。  
“回答我，及川。这三年里，你难道从来没有自己的半途而废感到过后悔吗？！”  
“……”  
“回答我！”  
及川彻咬紧了嘴唇。  
“……小岩不是也说过吗。”他沉下了脑袋。“这世界上，确实有我努力也无可奈何的事情。”  
“是啊，我说过。但我也说过，你很强！体格，头脑，才能，你所有方面都很强。”男人狠狠地盯着他的眼睛。“你说你相信我们。可对我们来说……对整个青城来说，你才是最可信的人。如果你相信我们的话，为什么就不能相信你自己呢？”  
“……小岩……”  
及川张了张口，又闭了上去。  
“真是莫名其妙。排球也好，牛若也好……”岩泉一的声音低了下去。“真的喜欢的话，就去争取啊。为什么要装出一幅洒脱的样子……为什么……”  
“……抱歉。”  
男生沉噤了片刻，放开了他的领子。  
“我明白了。”他从上面俯视着及川彻。“及川，去告白吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我们这次会赢的，所以你去告白吧。”  
及川愣了一愣，然后笑出了声。  
“我说小岩，分出胜负很简单，可是告白……”  
“一样的。”岩泉直直地盯着他。“你这次回来，是想做个了断吧？”  
“排球的话，有这群小子会帮着你。但是对于牛岛，你必须自己做出决定。你不是想逃跑吗？那就打出白旗，告诉他你要逃跑。”  
“重要的不是结果，而是你做了什么。所以及川——”

“去告白吧。”

天才就是这么令人火大。  
及川彻熬夜看完了牛岛这三年的比赛录像。牛岛的排球和以前一样，还是那么蛮横，还是那么直率。没有商量余地，也没有拐弯抹角，只是坦然地将自己的才能投入实践，践踏着对手可怜的自尊。对手也是同龄人中的佼佼者，可在牛岛若利面前，他们毫无例外地一败涂地。  
及川说不上来什么是正确的。要说这世界不公平，但它确实又贯彻了弱肉强食的原始方针；可要说它公平，天生的差异又创造出了难以逾越的极限。可如果非要选择一个衡量人间的标准，那么能够用努力填补的实力无疑是最好的选择。尽管努力能做的极其有限，但总不会是徒劳一场。及川彻现在还可以完整地回想起那些流淌着汗水的日子。他并不讨厌努力，因为只有在努力的时候，他才能体会到掌控自己人生的快感。自己拼了命与牛岛相争的六年，其实就是他与命运抗衡的过程。  
可他现在明白了，自己或许搞错了什么。正如岩泉所说，重点不是结果如何，而是自己做了什么。抗衡的结果如何都无所谓，是赢是输也并不重要，只要选择站上战场， 他就已经赢过了自己。  
及川盯着屏幕里的牛岛。成长期的怪童已经令人闻风丧胆，但还是与步入成熟期的这头野兽无法相比。他看他的动作看的心惊胆战，心脏不禁横冲直撞，额头上也沁出了细密汗水。他看着牛岛专心致志的眼神，看着牛岛滴着汗的前发，看着牛岛喝水时上下起伏的喉结，感觉自己像在缓慢地溺水。  
及川彻一把扯掉耳机，从地上蹭地爬了起来。他蹬蹬作响地踩下楼梯，打开了自家储藏室的门，冲进去就是一顿翻找。不是这个，不是这个，啊，在这里，原来在这里。  
他捧起角落里的排球，拂去上面的灰尘，小心翼翼地塞进了怀里。他在狭窄的储藏室里躺了下来，冲着穹顶抛起排球，笑着笑着就笑出了眼泪。  
九年过去，及川彻终于能够勇敢地承认了。  
他是输给了牛岛若利。但，这并不是什么坏事。

“喂，小岩。你睡了吗？好早！”  
“……你这个人……你知不知道现在是几点……”  
“别这么你听我说，小岩。”  
及川对着电话那头睡意朦胧的岩泉张开了嘴。  
“我……”  
“什么？”岩泉好像清醒了一些，“干嘛停下来啊。”  
“……刚刚想起来，好像以前也有过类似的事情。”及川对着天花板抛起了干瘪的排球。“那时真是什么都不明白啊。”  
“什么跟什么……你再不说我去睡了。”  
“等一等等一等！”他从地上腾地坐了起来，“我看完小牛若的比赛录像了。”  
“然后呢？有什么能参考的东西吗？”岩泉打了个哈欠。  
“嗯……”及川顿了一顿。“那个人看起来更远了。现在告白的话肯定没戏了吧，哈哈——”  
“哈啊？你丫又丧气了吗。”  
“不。正好相反。”及川顿了顿，眼睛在漆黑的夜里闪闪发光。

“我现在，超想打排球的。” 

[6]

和及川彻的邂逅发生在中学一年级。

“说来——”  
“嗯？”  
“青城这次的二传手，是没见过的面孔啊。”  
“喔，是个一年级。”前辈们一边换衣一边聊天，“还挺厉害的呢，那个小鬼。”  
“这届一年级真是……没跟他们同级真是太好了。啊，若利，这话没有恶意的啊！”  
男生点了点头，“我知道。”  
“不过那小子真不赖。而且脸还长得挺漂亮，应该很受欢迎吧？”  
“诶？你对那样的有兴趣吗？”  
“说什么傻话！我只是在陈述事实罢了，陈述事实！”前辈打队友的头。“不过在若利面前，那个实力还是差得远了。”  
“那是当然的。我们的若利是天才嘛，对吧？”  
牛岛的衣服穿到一半，就那么停了下来。  
“确实……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，没什么。”  
“喂喂怎么了，该不会感到内疚了吧？”前辈关切地靠了过来，“他们没法去全国是很遗憾，但那也不是你的错啊。”  
“就是。”另一个前辈拍了拍他的肩，“这就是比赛，非得习惯不可。整理一下心情，下次再接再厉吧。”  
整理心情？  
再接再厉？  
不可能。  
要说为什么的话——  
一定是因为，那双眼睛太漂亮了。

“辛苦了——”  
“辛苦了。”  
“若利，还不走吗？”队友回头招呼着他。“已经很晚咯。”  
“我再练一会儿。”  
“是么？那我们先走了哦。拜拜——”  
“明天见。”  
“……不需要留下来陪他练么？”后辈看起来有些犹豫。“一个人练的话……”  
“诶？你还有力气吗？”队友把手插进了口袋里。“人家可是天才啦，勉强配合他的步调可是会累倒的哦。”  
“啊……这倒也是。”  
队友们走远了。牛岛拾起滚到脚边的排球，用尽全力扔了出去。  
从以前开始就是这样。怪童，天才，王者。人们给了他各种各样的名字，将他与旁人之间划开了界线。被区别开来也无所谓。如果这就是强者的证明，那么牛岛并没有什么意见。只是有些时候，他也会想起父亲的话。  
“去加入一支强队吧。”  
“那样一个让人成长的环境中，会聚集很多厉害的，有意思的家伙的。”  
厉害的，有意思的。  
厉害的标准在哪里？有意思的标准在哪里？牛岛对此尚且没有概念。他知道的是，那种厉害而有意思的家伙，一定不在“线”的那一边。

独自练习的效率并不算高。没过多久，牛岛就放弃了这种方法，开始在训练之后独自夜跑。和晨跑不用，清晨的街道上空无一人，黄昏的街道却车水马龙。牛岛穿梭在下班回家的人群之中，人们自觉地在他身旁分开，仿佛一道无形的结界。也是从那个时候开始，夜跑的路线越来越趋近少有人烟的地方：山顶的遗迹，废弃的桥底，无人的公园。运气好的话，沿路只会遇到几个遛狗的路人——  
又或者，北一的及川彻。  
“彻——”男孩拖长了音节。“我想回家——”  
“再一会！”穿着卫衣的男生缩了缩肩膀，“再陪我打一会！”  
“为什么？你在学校不是练习过了吗？”男孩哼哼唧唧地给他抛着球。“彻真是个怪人。”  
“随你怎么说。再来三球……不，五球！不不不……七球……十球？”  
“哈？！说话不算话！”  
尽管在暗处看得并不明晰，但站在那的的确是及川彻。  
北川第一的二传手在这里做什么。现在是陪小孩玩的时候么？不，牛岛皱了皱眉。从这个情况来看，说是那孩子陪着他玩才更为准确。  
“呐，彻。”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么还要练习不可？”男孩撅起了嘴。“妈妈说你的排球已经打得很好了喔。”  
“不，还不够好。”及川说着跳起了身。“这样的话，是没法打败小牛若的。”  
听到自己的名字，男生意外地睁大了眼睛。  
“可是那个叫‘小牛若’的家伙，不是天才来着吗？”男孩不情不愿地捡着球，“上次去看比赛的时候大家都说了，天才是没法打败的喔。”  
“哈！”及川不屑地笑出了声。“什么天才不天才的。那家伙被他的队友区别对待了。他们在打的不是六个人的排球，而是小牛若的专场秀。”  
而我们有六个人呢，他说。  
“……这个，是岩泉哥哥的口头禅吧。”  
“怎样都好吧！”而且为什么我是彻他就是岩泉哥哥啊。“总而言之，我可不像那些没志气的家伙，一听到怪童的名号就打起白旗——”  
他要是天才的话，我就让他来变成凡人。  
“彻，好像反派喔。”  
“吵死了！下一球。”  
“诶——还要？”  
“还要。”  
在及川看不见的地方，牛岛略微眯起了眼睛。路灯在他们身后悄然亮起，照亮了及川漂亮的眼睛。

厉害的人。  
有意思的人。  
能够让你变强的人——  
原来，线的那边也是有的。

“不·要！”及川不耐烦地转过了头，“都跟你讲了多少遍了，我死也不会跟你上一个大学！”  
“如果我所在的球团想签下你呢？”  
“……”  
“如果国家队邀请你呢？”  
“……”  
“如果——”  
“吵死了！”及川彻快崩溃了。“话说为什么无论在哪都能遇到你啊，你是我的跟踪狂吗？！”  
“这里是我跑步的必经路线。”  
“哈啊……”男生叹了口气，没精打采地垂下了肩膀。“早知道就不帮老妈跑这趟腿了，东西多不说，还要碰上你……”  
牛岛眨了眨眼，看向了他手里的便利店袋子。  
“我帮你拿。”  
“哈？我自己的东西当然是我自己拿！”及川剧烈地挣扎了起来，“已经够了吧，不要再这样缠着我了——”  
兹拉一声，袋子破了。  
“……抱歉。”牛岛蹲下身来，和他一起捡着东西。“我没想到会变成这样。”  
“你这个人……”及川气无可气，已然筋疲力尽。“这么多东西我也没办法一个人拿……喏，这个，这个和这个，你来抱着。不要搞掉了啊。”  
男生听话地点了点头，跟在了及川后边。两个人气氛微妙地拐上大路，走进了稠密的人群之中。路过的上班族擦到牛岛的肩，很快地转头道了歉。  
“不好意思。”  
“……”  
“怎么了，盯着别人的背影不放。”及川跟着回过了头。“认识的人吗？”  
“不……”牛岛把头转了回来。“以前没有这种情况。”  
“哈？撞到人而已，很普通吧。”  
“不……我跑步的时候，人们都会自觉地闪开的。”牛岛讷讷地说，换来了及川一声嘲笑。  
“那算什么！不是因为你在跑吗？”男生笑得皱起了眉头。“自己先做了那么格格不入的事情，就别怪别人到处躲着你。”  
“……是吗。”  
牛岛从他的侧脸上收回了眼神，“是啊……”  
“及川，你果然很厉害。”  
“哈？现在才知道吗。”及川得意洋洋地扬起了下巴。“真不好意思啊，及川大人马上就会打败你了。”  
“不，那不可能。”  
“你说什么——”  
“但是，你确实很厉害。”牛岛垂下了睫毛，嘴角也带上了淡淡的笑意。“嗯。很厉害。”  
及川睁圆了眼睛。  
“？”牛岛看着他的表情。“怎么了？”  
“……没什么！”男生迅速地扭过了头，只留给他一个通红的耳廓。  
“及川？”  
“吵死了。”  
“及川。”  
“我说吵死了！”  
“及川——”牛岛伸出手来，攥住了他用来拎西瓜的绳子。“小心，再甩就要断掉了。”  
“……那，你帮忙拽着点啊。”  
“好。”  
“不要松手啊。”  
“好。”  
“千万不要松手啊。”  
“好。”  
“千万千万不要松手啊。”  
“好。”

促销价一千三百八十日元的西瓜。拎在手里，远比一千三百八十元的分量要沉。  
没有说出来的话是，这样就好了。不来白鸟泽也没关系，不在同一个大学也没有关系，接不到你托的球也没有关系——  
试图加大手上的力道，立马会被反作用力扯回去。  
只要这份力道在就很好了。  
只要你在就很好了。

“及川？”岩泉一头也不回地往前走着。“他去东京了。”  
“排球呢？”  
“不打了。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不该最清楚不过了么。”岩泉侧过脸来，皱起了眉。“他放弃的原因。”  
喉咙陡然干了起来。牛岛咽了口口水，没有说话。  
“那家伙选择了自己要走的道路。不过给我记住——下回比赛，我会连同及川的份一起打败你。”  
“……你是办不到的。”  
“哈？！”  
“我说你办不到。”男人说着转过了身。“及川彻办不到的事，你也办不到。”  
“……没想到，你对那家伙的评价还挺高的嘛。”岩泉眯起了眼睛。“对你来说，那家伙是什么？”  
是不知天高地厚的凡人，是难缠并且固执的对手，还是说，还是说——  
空旷的体育馆里铺满了夕阳。沐浴着黄昏的光线，及川彻就像一个安静而脆弱的谎言。不合时宜地，牛岛想起了他在这里说过的话。  
——遇见你以后，一切都改变了。从那之后我才明白，无论我在别人眼里有多出色，到底也只是凡人而已。  
不是的。不是这样。你和那些人不一样——他们从没想过要跨越这条线。朝这里伸出了手的，终究只有你一个。  
然而牛岛终究没有出声。只见及川彻那双闪着光亮的眼睛越来越近，有什么贴上嘴唇，化作了一个微弱而遥远的吻。理智也好，逻辑也好，那无法用言语赋予形态的心情也好，在这个状若虚妄的梦境面前，统统化为了灰烬。那栗色瞳孔里的火焰燃烧着他，让牛岛的双手微微颤抖。

在那之后过去了三年。  
三年以来，他再也没有见过及川彻。

[7]

比赛的战线一再拉长，令人在手心里捏了一把冷汗。青叶城西的应援团和以前一样气势过人，但被呼唤的早已不是及川的名字。  
“你看，我就说他们能行的。”岩泉得意洋洋地扬了扬下巴，“白鸟泽虽然不好对付，但这群小子也不是省油的灯。”  
“你这是在夸他们？”及川失笑。“不过这个分差再不拉开的话就麻烦了，陷入疲劳战的话对他们也不利。”  
“啧，刚说着就又平了。”岩泉看着比分咂了咂嘴，“刚才那球明明应该没问题的……”  
“Don’t mind, don’t mind.”他拍了拍朋友的肩，“你一个OB激动个什么，他们自个都没乱阵脚呢。”  
“话是这么说……”岩泉话音刚落，白鸟泽就出乎意料地来了回失误。青叶城西的观众席上一片沸腾，活像已经胜券在握。及川暗自捏紧了拳头，那颗丢在了球场的心又开始了激昂搏动。  
“及川。”  
“什么？”  
“之前没告诉你，不过我想也快到时候了……”岩泉把眼神投向了下面的球场。“那家伙啊，想用你的发球来一决胜负。”  
及川彻没有理解他的意思，只得睁大了眼睛冲他干瞪，瞪完了又看向了底下的二传手。那后辈与他四目相对，露出了一个傻里傻气的笑容。  
“……那小子？”  
“啊。他之前找教练做了商讨，说自己一直很崇拜及川前辈，对着录像把你的发球看了好多遍。虽然他说自己学的没那么好，但我看了一次，还挺像那么回事。然后呢，那小子说，他很感谢你这段时间的指导，虽然没什么用处，但希望能用及川前辈的发球一决胜负。”  
“为什么……”及川瞠目结舌，“这种事情有什么意义……”  
“有意义啊。”岩泉一轻轻地笑了。“他们想为了你战胜白鸟泽。”  
及川彻看着场下摆好了姿势的后辈。  
“……这样会增加风险的。”  
“蠢货。你到现在还不肯信任他们吗？这群小鬼能行，你也能行。看着吧及川，他们会证明给你看的，即使是凡人，也有能够战胜天才的力量。”  
助跑，跳跃，上抛，击球。  
越网的瞬间，他看见了牛岛的脸。

“比赛结束，青叶城西胜！”

及川不知道那之后发生了什么。他听见了应援团中爆发出了欢呼，他听见了女生们失控的尖叫，听见了全场轰然的掌声。他看见穿着青叶城西队服的男生们相互拥抱，跳跃，情不自禁地流下眼泪。  
岩泉似乎对他说了些什么，有人在大力地拍他的肩，但及川彻无法分辨出任何具有条理的信息。他只是睁着眼瞪着球场，看着那群后辈们开心的披上了应援旗帜，对着观众们鞠起了躬。不知是谁在下面起了个头，他们朝着自己的方向又弯了一次腰，用能掀翻房顶的音量喊出了他的名字。  
“一，二，三——加油，及川前辈！”

鲜花。  
掌声。  
金光闪闪的奖杯和奖状。  
十七岁的自己所梦寐以求的东西，终于在三年之后来到了青城的怀抱。这不是他赢来的荣誉，但也已经足够弥补他的遗憾。那时及川彻想要这座奖杯想破了头，不仅是出于对胜利的追求，更是出于证明自己的渴望。  
不过那已成为了过去。他再也不会用他人来证明自己的能力了。他知道，那时从球网对面投来的眼神并非轻蔑，也非嘲讽。在看向自己的那双眸里，燃烧着与自己一样的火焰。  
“我很中意你的排球。”  
嗯。  
我也是。

及川彻牵起嘴角，艰难地朝着后辈勾起了微笑。可视野里全是涟漪，令他只得垂下了脑袋。自高三的初春开始再也没有流淌过的泪水奔涌而出，像是要把这段时间里积攒的眼泪全部流尽。这种姿态是不大好看，可和整整三年的逃避相比，也不是什么丢人的事情。  
一场旷日持久的比赛终于迎来了尾声。好友往及川头上搭了条毛巾，拍了拍他的肩，沉默地走开了。身边的观众开始缓慢散场，馆内的余嚣却仍然充斥耳畔。及川看着自己交叉的双手，不自主地勾起了微笑。还没等那笑意收尽，眼前的灯光却忽然一暗，被什么人挡住了踪迹。  
他知道那个人是谁。  
没有任何缘由，也没有任何证据，凭借的只是再简单不过的直觉。那是身体熊熊燃烧的信号。那个信号出现在无法逆转的球场，出现在辗转反侧的夜晚，出现在被夕阳吞噬的体育馆里，伴随着微微颤抖的拥抱。  
及川抬起头，看向了对面的牛岛。

“好久不见。”  
“……好久不见。”  
“你什么时候来的？”  
“一开始。”牛岛坐下身来，一旁的及川微微颤了下身子。“一直找不到合适的时机过来。”  
“这个时机就合适了？”  
“……抱歉。”男人顿了顿，“我怕你会跑掉……像那个时候一样。”  
及川没有做声，沉默地扯下了搭在头上的毛巾，把脸埋在了里面。  
“所以呢？感想如何？”  
“嗯？”  
“我问你比赛的事。”他抬起脸，纵横的泪辙业已拭去，茶色的眸子却还闪着水光。“托他们的福，我这个春假都没得个消停。”  
“果然是你吗。”牛岛了然地点点头，“难怪他们的战术有些熟悉。最后那个发球，是你教他的？”  
“才不是呢。”及川轻轻地笑了，“是那小子偷学的。虽然比不上飞雄，但也挺不赖的。啊啊，真是后生可畏，及川大人好紧张。”  
“……我听说你放弃了排球。”  
“啊……没错。我三年没有碰过球了，复健可是个大麻烦。”及川把身子往后仰去，手臂朝天伸去，做出了单手托球的动作。“肌肉退化了，身体僵硬了，反应也迟钝了——要让以前的我看到了，肯定会气得七窍生烟吧。”  
牛岛看向及川的侧脸，想要提问，却不知从何问起。  
“不觉得纳闷么？我信誓旦旦地说要打败你，最后却沦落到了这个结局。早知如此，当初就应该和你搭档才对——”  
不。与其半途而废，还是从开始就不要打球来得更好。  
“老实说，我也这么想过。”他阖上眼睛，动了动那长长的睫毛。“……不如说，这三年里，每天都在这么想。啊啊，那个时候不要赌气就好了，那个时候去白鸟泽就好了，那个时候不要打排球就好了。这么想着，想着，终于发现……”  
“那些假设都是不可能的。我不可能避开排球，也不可能去白鸟泽。排球也好，青城也好，都是我命中注定的选择。即便想要逃开，也会被它拉回来。”  
“那为什么……”牛岛欲言又止。  
为什么要离开。  
为什么要放弃。  
为什么——  
“嗯……为什么呢。因为我害怕了？”  
注视着面前的场地，男人轻轻地笑了起来。  
“说过了吧？我从小就过得很顺利。因为过于顺利，所以以为自己什么都能做到。只要我想，我就能成为职业选手，成为日本代表……遇到你之后我才发现，原来自己也不过是个凡人而已。不想承认这个事实的我，一味地对你产生了敌意，觉得只要打败你，自己的价值就能够得以证明。”  
身边的座位不知何时已经撤了个一干二净，只剩两个成年男人并肩而坐的背影。牛岛的喉结动了动，转开了炽热的眼神。  
“……价值是用实力来证明的。”他说，“你没有打败我，并不代表你的排球没有价值。”  
“嗯，就是这样。”及川彻难得地应和了他的论点。“所以，为什么我会对你那么执着呢。高中那几年，我一直在想。”  
“大概啊，大概——我并不讨厌你的排球。你的排球很粗糙、很蛮横，但是很强。我一个人所无法企及的强。有点滑稽吧。嘴上说着六个人的排球，却不禁被一个人的排球所吸引。但是啊小牛若，你的排球，真的很漂亮。”  
不需要计谋。不需要矫饰。不需要借口。  
独自跑在前方，追求着什么的背影。  
看着那样的背影，感觉跑在这条路上的自己也可以被原谅。  
“但我是打不出这种排球的。还好排球是六个人的运动，缺乏天分也没有关系。善用团队的话，总有一天，我也能企及那个背影。一直、一直、这么想着，不知从何时开始，就变得只能看到你一个人了。”  
“不觉得不公平吗？我一个人在追赶着你，跟白痴似的。想要打出比你更厉害的排球，想要被你用平等的眼神看待，想要成为对你而言同样特别的对手。但这样做有什么意义？如果做不到的话，不就更傻了吗？”  
“与其再这么傻下去，我还不如干脆放弃来得好。放弃排球……放弃你。”及川盯着前方的空气。“但是，我搞错了。吸引我的并不是你，而是我们一起追逐的东西。可是太晚了——就这么全心全意地看着你，我早就变得不像自己了。”  
“以前小岩开了个玩笑，说我要是喜欢你的话，就在打败白鸟泽之后向你告白，然后再把你狠狠甩掉。结果直到高三最后一场比赛，我都没等到这个机会。”  
“但那群小子做到了。他们跟我一样，是凡人中的凡人，没有什么压倒性的才能。可他们不但打出了六个人的排球，还用六个人的排球战胜了你们。很逊吧，我。居然还要被自己的后辈激励，真是……”  
“不过，这样就好了。”  
“这样的话，我就能说出口了。”  
及川温柔地勾起了嘴角。他眸子里那个夕阳下的少年终于被时光吞噬至尽，取而代之的，是比以往更加坚定的目光。

“我喜欢你。从中学开始，一直喜欢着你。”  
“但从今往后，我不会为了战胜你而打球了。我要为了自己回到球场，为了自己继续前进。”  
“所以……”  
“所以再见啦，牛岛若利。”

球网对面的视线。  
被风吹起的刘海。  
捂在口袋里的年糕小豆汤。  
一千三百八十日元的折扣西瓜。  
不要松手啊。  
好。  
千万不要松手啊。  
好。  
千万千万不要松手啊。  
好。

牛岛站了起来。及川彻已经走远了，消失在了空荡荡的观众席里。他跨过那一排排位置，跑下楼梯，跑进了交错的人流。人们在他面前分开，众目睽睽，指指点点——而他已经无所谓了。因为及川彻的存在，一切都不一样了。他想告诉及川彻，现在的他依旧不把及川当做对手。对手一辈子可以遇到很多个，可及川彻一辈子只能遇到这一个。如果不想追着他背影跑下去的话，就和他肩并肩地跑下去吧。朝着那看不见也摸不着的目标，一起跑下去吧。这些话他以前不明白，明白之后又没了说的机会，可现在可以了，如果是现在的话，他可以说出口了。  
及川，我——

[8]

“……我说，这跟说好的不一样啊。”  
东京的春天来的比宫城早得许多。窗外已经飘起了樱花，岩泉却还在电话那头打着喷嚏。  
“抱歉抱歉，我也是收拾行李才找到的……”及川正了正夹在肩上的手机，“我还以为我早就还给你了呢。”  
“你知道我找那张碟找得多辛苦吗！”岩泉咬牙切齿地抗议道，“……算了，这不是重点。”  
“什么？”  
“我说，你真的要搬去跟牛若同居吗？”  
“唔。”及川蹲下来把鞋带重新系了一遍，“反正现在也住得也不远，同居的话还能省下不少水电费。”  
“真的假的……”岩泉痛苦地在电话对面呻吟了起来。“当初不是约好要甩了他么，你丫现在居然还要跟他同居……我靠，这可跟说好的不一样啊！”  
“……等等小岩，你那时是当真的吗！好过分！小牛若还说要请你过来玩哎！”  
“不来！画面感太恶！”  
“切！”及川撇了撇嘴。“心胸狭窄。”  
“省省吧，不要小瞧社会人的工作强度。我连回自己家的时间都快抽不出来了，哪里有时间跑去你那玩。”岩泉无精打采地答道。“你们有回来的计划吗？”  
“这赛季估计是不成了，我们是新人嘛。”及川站起来动了动肩膀，“不努力不行呀。”  
“是吗。”好友理解地应了应声。“那张CD就不用还了，反正我也买了新的。”  
“小岩万岁！啊，要上场了，我挂了喔。”  
“嗯。”岩泉顿了顿，“对了，及川——”  
“什么？”  
“会赢的吧？”  
“说什么傻话。”及川彻噗嗤一声笑了出来。“绝对会赢的吧？”  
通话彼端的岩泉不动声色地笑了。  
“去吧，及川。”  
“啊啊。”他挂掉电话，站起来伸了个懒腰。“小岩说他太忙了，抽不出时间过来。”  
“是么。”牛岛点点头，替及川压平了睡翘的头顶。“走吧，要上场了。”  
“是是。今晚吃什么？”  
“随你。”两人随队员们走出了休息室，在队尾讨论起了晚饭的菜色。  
“唔……火锅挺不错，但烤肉也不赖。小牛若呢？想吃什么？”  
“烤肉吧。”牛岛瞥了及川一眼。对方察觉到他的眼神，饶有兴趣地扭过了脑袋。  
“……做什么？”  
“你说呢？”及川不怀好意地勾起了笑容。趁着没人回头，他迅速地亲了一下牛岛的嘴角，随即若无其事地正过了身子，轻快地迈开了步伐。从走廊尽头涌入了球场的空气，涌入了观众的声浪，涌入了无尽的热量与光。  
及川彻回过头，对上了牛岛发亮的眸子。那双眸子里燃烧着平静的火焰，足以点燃整个世界。两人相视一笑，随即一同迈开步子，走向了球场。他们集合，行礼，在球网前列好阵型。  
“小牛若。”  
“什么？”  
“我以前很怕球会落下来。”及川看着球网彼端的对手。“你不是说过么，让球落下来的那一方便是输家。”  
“……是这么说过。”  
“再后来，我发现了两个办法。第一种是干脆让球落到地上，就像我那三年里做的一样。”  
牛若瞥了他一眼，又把眼睛挪回了对面发球的队员身上。  
“第二种是？”  
“第二种呢，是让球永不落地。但这对我来说，多少还是有些困难。所以——”  
“所以……？”  
及川彻牵起嘴角，说出了他最后的告白。  
“所以就拜托你啦，小牛若！”

然后？  
然后及川腾空而起，托起了他的心。

Fin.


End file.
